


Грезы Нурменгарда

by Dear_Al



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al
Summary: Полусонный вечерний сумбур в голове иногда выливается в странные фантазии.
Relationships: Queenie Goldstein/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629682
Kudos: 6





	Грезы Нурменгарда

День выдался утомительный. Не тяжелый, а именно что скучный, тягучий и совсем не оставляющий времени на маленькие радости вроде лишней чашки чая или долгой вечерней ванны с пеной. Куини вздохнула и неловко повернулась под плотным покрывалом: дома, в Нью-Йорке, в это время она бы уже спала под одной простыней, здесь же… Можно, конечно, было наложить согревающие чары или попросить домовых эльфов сильнее протапливать ее комнаты к вечеру. Но подобные незначительные мелочи редко всплывали в памяти с утра, а перед сном на них уже не хватало сил. Да и обычно засыпать в груде меховых одеял ей даже нравилось. Но не сегодня.

Отупляющая, противная усталость после длительного чтения чужих мыслей, из-за которой собственная голова казалась похожей на аквариум с закручивающейся воронкой водой, не давала ни задремать, ни встать и заняться чем-нибудь полезным. Не хотелось какао, и недочитанный роман на тумбочке тоже не привлекал. Разве что…

Она откинула покрывало и скользнула ладонью по гладкой шелковой ткани сорочки, рассеянно обводя пальцем грудь под оборками. Чуть сжала сосок, все еще размышляя. Это был хороший способ сбросить напряжение и уснуть, но думать про Якоба без злости все еще не получалось. Желания фантазировать о ком-то, кто был до него, тоже не возникало. Да и хотелось не только разрядки, но еще и тепла. Объятий. Близости. Всего того, чего не сможет дать ни одна фантазия. Но не к мистеру же Абернети посреди ночи стучаться! Хотя он-то, может, и не откажет. Куини тихо хихикнула, вспомнив лицо бывшего начальника, когда они первый раз столкнулись в замке Гриндельвальда, — растерянное и немного обрадованное. Пожалуй, не откажет, но… Не то.

Кто еще не откажет, так это Кэрроу — ее мысли при виде Куини были ясными и четкими, а кое-что из фантазий с использованием языка и магических пут и вовсе казалось крайне привлекательным, но суровость англичанки пугала. Даже испытывая физическое влечение, эта женщина в мыслях оставалась холоднее айсберга. Разве что на Гриндельвальда она смотрела с горячей благодарностью и преданностью, вознося его на пьедестал, достойный магловских божеств. Ее мысли в эти мгновения обжигали не хуже углей из камина.

А вот Винда Розье, несмотря на столь же пламенную верность, пожалуй, была бы не против спустить их лидера на грешную землю, чтобы предаться с ним отнюдь не божественному прелюбодеянию. По слухам, она оставила мужа, чтобы присоединиться к Геллерту. И смотрела на него так… Вот только мысли ее были полны картинок, которые никак не вязались у Куини с чуть насмешливым, опекающим поведением Гриндельвальда по отношению ко всем его аколитам. Даже если бы она сама сейчас попросила его о помощи в своей маленькой интимной проблеме, он бы не стал высмеивать ее или ужасаться, не стал бы пользоваться моментом, чтобы просто получить удовольствие.

Куини прикрыла глаза, плотнее скрещивая ноги, чувствуя, как от мимолетной мысли стало влажно и жарко между бедер.

«Удивительное вы создание, мисс Голдштейн, никогда не знаешь, чего от вас ожидать!» - Голос Геллерта в ее воображении был чуть насмешлив, но доброжелателен. Он бы вошел и сел на постель, закинув ногу на ногу, комнату наполнил бы его запах: дым, морозный воздух и перечная мята…

Придуманный образ оказался таким удачным, что она почувствовала, как раздулись ноздри в бесплодной попытке ощутить воображаемый аромат.

«Помочь тебе, беспокойное дитя?» — добавил придуманный ею Геллерт, и его ладонь замерла над ее пупком. Не касаясь, но очень-очень близко.

Все так же, не открывая глаз, Куини провела языком по пересохшим губам и медленно, безжалостно сминая, потянула вверх тонкий шелк ночной рубашки, стянула ее через голову, разводя колени в стороны, представляя, как лежит обнаженная перед полностью одетым мужчиной, который даже не развязал шейной платок. Бесцветные волоски на коже тут же вздыбились, отзываясь на прохладу в комнате и ее фантазии.

Собственная рука, скользнувшая по животу вниз, показалась чужой, слишком тяжелой. Пальцы легко побарабанили по уже набухшим складкам снаружи, дразня, не позволяя себе пока толкаться внутрь. Другая рука ритмично сжимала поочередно соски, оттягивая их. В ее воображении Геллерт склонился ниже и сначала коснулся их кончиком языка, а потом подул. И когда она вздрогнула от мимолетных укусов прохлады, протолкнул в нее сразу два пальца. Замер, давая недолгое время, чтобы привыкнуть, а потом начал потихоньку сгибать их, поворачивая кисть в разные стороны…

Куини жадно втянула воздух, толкаясь пальцами глубже, представляя, что это не ее рука: более широкая, более жесткая… Геллерт в ее воображении, добавляя третий палец, задел влажные складочки одним из своих фигурных перстней, усмехнулся, извинился, откладывая его на тумбочку. Склонился ниже, ткнулся носом в шею, шепча что-то на немецком — восхитительно непонятное, не считываемое, беззвучное в мыслях, потер пальцами светлые завитки, размазывая по ним влагу, прежде чем снова скользнуть внутрь, во влажную глубину.

Еще три или четыре резких движения, и все закончилось. Она лежала обнаженная поперек кровати в своей комнате, одна, с широко распахнутыми глазами. Тело еще подрагивало остаточными спазмами, рука и бедра изнутри были влажными и липкими. Думать о Геллерте снова было ужасающе неловко.

Пожалуй, решила Куинни, сворачиваясь клубком под покрывалом и чувствуя, как закрываются глаза, в следующий раз стоит дойти до комнаты Кэрроу. Или она выставит себя в глупейшем свете, попробовав повторить сегодняшнюю фантазию наяву.


End file.
